Satellite Heart
by Clahh Cullen
Summary: Desde que contratara Bella para babá de sua filha, Edward se via deslumbrado com aquela calorosa mulher. Ele sabia que Bella tinha mistérios, algo demasiado grave para poder desvendar, tinha acontecido. Mas ele estava louco para descodificar seu olhar!
1. Prólogo

N/A : Bem vindos á minha nova fic, "Satellite Heart". Aqui fica o prologo! Espero que gostem! :D

© Essα é α originαl ™ - Recuse Plágios! ®

_Resumo Completo_ :

Edward se perguntava quem era aquela bela figura que tinha contratado para babá da sua filha. Belíssima, simpática e calorosa, Bella tinha seus olhos envoltos de um certo mistério. Edward soube logo de inicio, que esta mulher não era como as outras. Ela escondia algo, e ele jurou a si mesmo que iria descobrir o que.

Edward Cullen só não esperava que aquela misteriosa mulher, não só tomasse conta de Sophie, sua primógenia, mas também de seu coração. _Um romance envolvido de mistério que irá envolver todos com a ternura de Sophie, a força de Bella, e a determinação de Edward. Porque ninguém sabe o que o futuro nos reserva…_

-x-

_**Prólogo:  
><strong>_

O sol brilhava na cidade de Los Angeles. Tudo parecia brilhante para qualquer pessoa que por aquelas ruas passasse. No entanto, para Bella era só mais um dia. Mais um dia de trabalho, cheio de condições miseráveis e memórias que ela desejava arduamente esquecer. Vestiu rapidamente sua roupa e pegou uma das últimas maçãs que sobravam naquela pequena cesta branca, manchada de preto. Olhou o relógio que marcava 7:30 da manhã e se amaldiçoou. Sabia que provavelmente iria ser despedida. Desde que recusara ir para a cama com o idiota do seu chefe, Sam, sabia que bastava uma mínima repreensãozinha e ela iria para o desemprego. A vida já estava difícil com aqueles míseros 200 dólares por mês, se ficasse sem eles, Bella nem saberia como sobreviver! Desleixadamente, pegou sua bolsa e correu para fora daquilo o que chamava de casa.

-7 minutos, Masen. Você está despedida!

-O quê? – Gritou ela para a figura alta, morena e muito macha.

-Você está atrasada! Eu lhe avisei.. Bastava um aviso.-Falou e se aproximou mais do pequeno corpo de Bella.- Somente um pequeno aviso e boom.. Você estaria fora! –Argumentou apontando para a porta, de madeira polida, da loja onde Bella trabalhava.

-Mas você não pode..-Resistiu.

-Tanto posso como farei. A partir de agora, você já não trabalha aqui. Procure outro lugar para ganhar a vida, sua vagabunda. Fora da minha loja! – Falou rudemente.

Bella o olhou com desprezo, levantou a cabeça e saiu com toda a sua dignidade, ou pelo menos o que restava dela. No fundo, ela até já esperava que isto fosse acontecer. Afinal, porque aquele idiota iria mante-la na loja, quando poderia arranjar outra funcionária em que, bastaria um estalar de dedos, e ela se enfiaria na sua cama? Mas Bella, não. Ela não era uma qualquer. Ainda que a sua vida não fosse fácil, ela tinha jurado a si mesma nunca entrar por esses caminhos obscuros.

Foi caminhando até sua casa, e quando chegou, pegou no jornal que jazia no chão castanho do corredor. Sabia que tinha sido deixado, amavelmente , pelo carteiro Joe, que o fazia diariamente. Sem poder baixar os braços, pegou no pedaço de papel e entrou em casa. Foi rapidamente até á oferta de emprego e procurou o próximo lugar em que achava que iria se encaixar. Após verificar inúmeros empregos, um pareceu saltar-lhe á vista.

Babá, - Dizia em letras garrafais e vermelhas-

A família Cullen gostaria de encontrar uma babá para uma criança de quatro anos. A criança é calma, tímida e doce.

Para quaisquer informações adicionais ligue: xxxx-xxxx

Aquilo sim, parecia ser seu dia de sorte. Todo mundo sabia o quanto Bella amava crianças. Talvez este fosse o emprego ideal. Ela sorriu diante de tal proposta e logo ligou para o número deixado.

-Bom dia, daqui fala a residência Cullen.

-Bom dia, daqui fala Bella Masen, e gostaria de saber se a vaga para babá ainda está livre.

-Me deixe conferir. – Pediu a mulher gentilmente do outro lado da linha. –Sim, ainda está. Gostaria de se candidatar para o lugar?

-Gostaria sim..

-Ok. O doutor Cullen a atenderá amanhã por volta das 15hr. Sem atrasos por favor!

-Ok, obrigada.

-Até amanhã.- Falou a voz que provinha do telefone e depois se fez ouvir um Pi constante.

Bella sorriu e pensou que talvez o dia nem fosse tão mau assim..

-x-

N/A: E então, o que acharam do prólogo? O primeiro capitulo sairá conforme os comentarios que receba. Estou bastante motivada para escrever esta fanfic, e prometo que conm ela virão surpresas enormes, carregadas de muitas emoções. Comentem muito e eu prometo trazer o primeiro capitulo em breve.

_Beijos, Clahh Cullen._


	2. For The First Time

Edward Pov

-Papai! – Chamou a pequena Sophie. Respirei fundo e cansado depois de ter entrevistado 30 babás. Nenhuma me parecia perfeita para cuidar de Soph! Algumas pareciam mais interessadas em se meter na minha cama do que em cuidar da minha filha. Outras eram totalmente irresponsáveis, e também haviam aquelas que metiam medo só de as olhar. Não poderia deixar o meu tesouro mais precioso com alguém que não merecesse este cargo! Tinha mais 10 pessoas pela frente para entrevistar, mas parei um pouco com as entrevistas e fui até minha filha.

-O que foi, meu amor? –Falei para a pequena que estava sentada na sua mesa de desenho enquanto, que com uma mão segurava um lápis rosa e na outra segurava o papel para ele não se mover debaixo do lápis.

-Papai, olha! –Falou sorridente. Eu me baixei e pousei um beijo na sua bochecha, olhei para seu desenho e sorri. Era o desenho de mim e dela, de mãos dadas. –Sabe papai, lá na escolinha, todo mundo faz desenhos com dois pais. O papai e a mamãe.. Mas, eu não tenho mamãe, pois não? –Perguntou tristemente. – Cadê minha mamãe?

Fiquei calado sem saber o que responder. Como eu iria explicar para uma criança de quatro anos que a sua mãe nos tinha abandonado porque não queria ficar presa a uma filha? Sem saber muito bem o que lhe dizer, tentei arranjar uma solução credível para satifazer a curiosidade da pequena.

-A mamãe.. Ela foi viajar e se perdeu. Agora não sabe mais o caminho de volta. Sabe, Sophie, as vezes os adultos perdem-se na vida e depois já não conseguem regressar…

-Então porque você não liga para ela, e lhe diz o caminho, como você faz com a Maggie e com a Lila, quando elas se perdem?

-Eu já tentei meu amor, eu já tentei.. Olha o papai vai ter de ir, para continuar com as entrevistas, ok pequena? Você já sabe, se precisar de alguma coisa, chame a Maggie ou vai ter comigo ao escritório.

-Ok papai. Eu amo o senhor.

-Eu também te amo, filha. – Respondi de volta e beijei sua testa.

Fiquei pensativo depois da resposta que tinha acabado de dar a minha filha e regressei a meu escritório. Olhei para a lista de nomes que me faltava ver, e reparei que a seguinte se chamava Bella Masen. Dei permissão que Maggie deixa-se a candidata entrar e assim que ela passou por a porta meu queixo quase caiu. Bella, como constava na ficha de inscrição, era uma mistura física de mulher e menina. Seus cabelos morenos encaracolados desciam até seus ombros e seus olhos eram feitos de um castanho intenso. Sua estrutura era média e ela trajava um top tomara-que-caia e umas jeans, que assentaram na perfeição suas curvas. Era uma bonita mulher, sem dúvida alguma.

-Boa tarde. –Falou graciosamente e estendeu a mão para que eu a apertasse. Logo retribui o gesto e começamos a entrevista. Estava com a leve sensação de que tinha acabado de encontrar a babá perfeita, e essa sensação só se acentuou, mais ainda, no final. Bella, como se chamava, tinha 20 anos e morava em Los Angeles. Não tinha qualquer família cá e adorava crianças. Ela me pareceu ser uma pessoa responsável e doce, coisa que era importante para se dar bem com Soph, afinal, Sophie só tinha quatro anos, e mais do que tomar conta dela, queria que Bella fosse sua "amiga", porque no fundo, a minha pequena ainda era muito jovem e necessitava de alguém com paciência e um certo amor materno para a cuidar. E sim, Bella parecia reunir todas essas qualidades.

-Ok, acho que você é a pessoa ideal para ocupar a vaga. Só tem um senão, como você viu, esta casa é muito grande e por regra geral, todos que trabalham para mim ficam alojados aqui. Já temos um quarto á sua espera. Vou só chamar Maggie para que mande o resto das candidatas para casa, e juntos acertaremos o resto dos promenores.

-Ok, senhor Cullen.-Falou educadamente. Peguei no telefone e marquei o número 1 , que dava acesso ao telefone do rés do chão da casa, onde Maggie se encontrava. Ela logo atendeu.

-Senhor Cullen.

-Maggie, por favor, dispense o resto das candidatas e suba até meu escritório. Ah, chame também Lila para ela me ajudar a acertar tudo, ok?

-Ok, senhor Cullen.

Pousei o telefone e olhei a mais nova babá da família Cullen. No meu interior tudo gritava que tinha acertado em cheio. Discretamente varri todo seu corpo com meu olhar e reparei que a jovem era bem bonita, mas, ao contrario do que seu jeito e da forma como agia, seus olhos pareciam esconder algo. Algo bem misterioso…

Perdido nos olhos castanho chocolate da jovem, acordei quando bateram á porta. Maggie entrou seguida de Lila. Ambas olharam para Bella e olhei Lila, ela saberia como me orientar somente com um olhar e fiquei feliz por após ela ter feito sua inspecção ter olhado para mim agradada e com um sorriso na cara.

Lila era quase como uma segunda mãe para mim. Não que Esme não estivesse presente, ela sempre esteve e eu adorava mamãe, mas me lembro de Lila ser minha empregada desde que eu tinha a idade de Sophie. Ela me ajudou nas minhas crises de adolescência e por vezes eu só a ouvia a ela. Minha conselheira desde sempre.

-Bella estas são Maggie e Lila, as empregadas principais desta casa. Elas irão lhe auxiliar sempre que necessitar.

Bella olhou para as duas e sorriu como cumprimento.

-Boa tarde.

-Então, é assim.. A Sophie como você já sabe tem quatro anos e entrou á pouco menos de um ano para o infantário, mas ela só fica lá meio dia, porque simplesmente não gosta de dormir a sesta á tarde que nem as outras crianças, então os seus horários são: entra ás 8 horas da manhã e sai á 13horas, ok? No resto de tempo ela fica a seu cargo, terá que a levar todas as manhãs, mas Ben já estará á sua espera com o carro para que a leve. Sempre que precisar de sair pode pegar um dos carros que estão na garagem ou pode pedir para que Ben a leve. Sempre que tenha fome pode se ir alimentar á cozinha. Seu serviço é somente necessário quando Sophie se encontrar em casa, enquanto a mesma estiver a dormir ou na escolinha terá tempo livre. Tem os fins de semana de folga. Pode desfrutar de tudo o que a casa lhe oferece sem restrições, como a piscina e o jacuzzi. No seu tempo livre, pode fazer o que quiser. Alguma questão?

- Eu acho que não senhor Cullen.

-Então me siga. Está na hora de conhecer a princesinha! – Sorri e me levantei. Desci as escadas e fui até ao quarto de brincar onde estava Sophie. Passei pela porta rosa e a encontrei ainda pintando. A abracei por trás e ela logo sorriu.

-E então amor, o que você está fazendo?

-Estou desenhando você! –Falou sorridente.

-Serio? Woow! Eu quero ver isso.

-Não, não papai.-Falou ofendida. –Só quando eu terminá.

-Ok. Olha Sophie eu tenho alguém que quero que você conheça…

-É a nova babá?

-É sim, amor. –Respondi e peguei na minha pequena ao colo.- Sophie esta é a Bella. Bella esta é a Sophie.

-Olá Bella! –Cumprimentou a pequena sorridente.

-Olá pequena. –Retribuiu a jovem.

Pousei minha filha no chão, deixando que ela continuasse o desenho e fui mostrar o resto da casa a Bella.

-Então é assim.. Como você já deve ter conseguido perceber, a casa é realmente grande. Para que não se perca pode sempre pedir auxilio a qualquer uma das empregadas que aqui trabalham. Para que lhe possa mostrar a casa toda, penso que é melhor começarmos por o rés do chão, que me diz?

-Por mim..

Juntos, descemos a escadaria até chegarmos próximo da cozinha. Adentramos a cómoda e lhe falei como era o normal funcionamento, apenas para que ela se orientasse.

Bella POV

Estava completamente fascinada pela sorte que parecia ter me calhado. Iria viver numa MANSÃO em que a criança que eu teria de cuidar era a coisa mais fofa do mundo e meu patrão era mesmo muito gostoso! Estaria eu no céu?

Se a casa por fora era uma verdadeira regalia para os olhos, por dentro parecia uma casa de bonecas intocável.

A cozinha, em tons castanhos e pretos era absolutamente adorável. Super brilhante e arrumada, com uma cozinheira trabalhando nela, que mais tarde descobri que se chamava Elena. Seguimos até á sala de estar (N/A: vamos imaginar que aquela coisa que está em cima da cómoda é uma televisão, ok?) principal e a achei linda. Toda em preto e com pormenores cinzentos, era muito simples e acolhedora.

-Aqui é a sala de estar principal onde pode descansar e ver tv. – Andamos mais um pouco e paramos em frente e o senhor Cullen parou em frente a um porta branca, abrindo-a. – E este é o banheiro.

O segui pasmada por tudo o que estava acontecendo e reparei o quão gostoso meu patrão era, mas logo me xinguei por ter pensado isso. Eu, de maneira nenhuma podia perder este emprego. Ainda mais por bobagem…

Subimos a grande escadaria e entramos na primeira porta, que por sinal era rosa. Era o quarto de Sophie. Jamais tinha visto um quarto tão bonito assim! Era todo cor de rosa, com uma carruagem no meio e dentro da carruagem era a cama de Sophie. De lado tinha também uma mesinha de madeira e uma cadeira. Parecia realmente que tinha entrado num mundo de fantasia.

De repente Edward estacou e eu segui seu olhar. Havia uma tampa no chão, quadrada feita de madeira. Ele a puxou e abriu o que parecia uma passagem secreta.

-Este é um compartimento muito especial, em que geralmente todo mundo entra por aqui, embora para sair, tenha uma porta de lado. Sophie muitas vezes se esconde lá, quando está triste.

Me baixei, ficando de joelhos, assim como Edward, e olhei para dentro. Fiquei realmente encantada com aquela divisão. Parecia uma mini sala de estar amarela e branca, que tinha acesso por um escorrega.

-Eu brincava lá, quando tinha a idade de Sophie.- Continuou Edward, sorrindo torto. E..Eu já tinha dito que meu patrão era mesmo gostoso? Principalmente quando sorria!

Percebi que o cómodo seguinte era a salinha de brincar onde, mais cedo, tínhamos ido visitar Sophie e então não paramos. Edward seguiu até uma porta preta e a abriu, mas não totalmente.

-Como você já pode ver, este é meu escritório, onde foi sua entrevista e em frente é mais um banheiro. Penso que já conhece o principal e não vou maça-la mais, o resto deixo para você descobrir no seu tempo livre! Se precisar de alguma coisa, em cada andar geralmente andam duas fascineiras. A casa tem 4 andares. Começa a trabalhar amanhã.

-Ok, então vou embora. Amanhã, ás 7horas e 50 estarei aqui para levar a menina Sophie á escolinha.

-Até amanhã então.- Se despediu o homem que agora era meu patrão. Juntamos nossas mãos num cumprimento cordial e nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ficamos segundos intermináveis nos olhando sem separar o toque. Reparei que naqueles maravilhosos olhos existiam mais que um tom de verde, e que todos seus traços eram perfeitamente desenhados. Era impossível alguma mulher não notar sua ilustre presença. Perdida no momento, na perfeição e na maravilhosa sensação que estava sentindo, baixei levemente meu olhar e olhei para seus lábios perfeitos. Podia reparar na sua respiração continua e fraquinha, eles pareciam chamar por mim, mas ainda assim não me mexi. Após vasculhar com o olhar cada pequeno milímetro de seus lábios perfeitamente definidos e vermelhos, voltei a subir o olhar e me perdi no seu olhar novamente. Tentei ler o que eles me diziam, mas me apercebi que ainda não conhecia a pessoa por quem estava literalmente babando, o suficiente para descodificar suas mensagens silenciosas. Quando me apercebi da nossa situação, de mãos dadas e nos encarando um ao outro, senti meu rosto corar e virei as costas, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra e sai daquela casa.

Como seria daqui para a frente? Com um Deus daqueles vivendo na mesma casa que eu seria bastante difícil interiorizar que ele era meu patrão.. O que importava se ele era o homem mais bonito que eu alguma vez vira? Uma coisa eu sabia.. De forma nenhuma eu poderia perder meu emprego, ou senão, minha vida iria desabar! Sem contar que eu ainda teria que explicar o porque de todas as quartas e Sextas Feiras á noite eu ter de sair sem poder explicar para onde ia!

Edward Pov

Assim que Bella desgrudou nosso olhar, eu me senti perdido. Quem era esta garota e que tipo de poder ela tinha sobre mim? Olhando seus olhos eu percebi o quão profunda e misteriosa uma pessoa pode ser. Preces silenciosas pareciam ser feitas ali, e uma vontade imensa de conhecer melhor aquela estranha se apoderou de mim. Tê-la a viver em minha casa seria um experiencia nova, porque jamais tinha sentido tal "atracão" por qualquer outra empregada que trabalhasse para mim. Por muito que conhecesse todas, e me desse com todas, parecia haver alguma coisa especial em Bella. E eu garanti a mim mesmo que descobriria o que!

**-x- **

**Notas da autora :**

Pois é, passado quase dois anos aqui estou eu, novamente a tentar voltar a escrever. A minha vida deu uma volta de 360º e só agora me senti pronta para voltar á vida de escritora. Espero que compreendam e que apesar de tudo, ainda ai estejam.. Já passou imenso tempo por isso não faço a mínima ideia se irão gostar ou não , o próximo capitulo sairá conforme os reviews!

Beijinhos grandes, Clahh Cullen :)


End file.
